Christmas Carols In SciFi Land
by Ariadne Glover
Summary: It's the evening of Abby's Christmas party, and members from all over the galaxy are coming! Join in the adventures of Torchwood, the ARC, and from The Doctor himself in their singing of rewritten carols - Rated T because of language.
1. Jingle Bells

**Well, this is the beginning of 12 chapters of Christmas merryment for my readers - If you read my Halloween story Trick Or Treat, this is like the sequel to that. This is dedicated to my great friends and writers - ClaudiaLewis, LoganTheAwesome, Kathryn Hart, PrimevalAndPapaRoachLover, ConnorTempleHatterPotts, and my non-FanFic Primevalians (My word! 3), Emily (Emsterloony), and Shauna (stagecast).**

**This Fic has Doctor Who/Torchwood/Primeval in it but is noted down as a Primeval/Doctor Who crossover because Torchwood is a spin-off of DW so it makes sense really...Not sure why I told you that :D**

**Nothing belongs to me except for the bunch of girls - Kandis, Claudia, Emily, Shauna, Thea, Katy, Logan and Rayanna.**

CAROL ONE

"Jingle bells – Becker smells – Lester docked my pay! Jenny and Danny are getting wacky and there's Sarah in her sleigh!"

Connor laughed and jumped off his perch, pursued by a reddening Hilary Becker, who was waving his favourite gun menacingly. It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon of Wednesday the 23rd December 2010: The day of the Christmas party. Tensions were running high, and chips and dip were everywhere, no thanks to Danny Quinn, who had tried, unsuccessfully, to persuade Sarah into cleaning it up.

Jenny and Abby sat in the light of Jenny's office, discussing the many more guests – The rest of the ARC team, Torchwood, The Doctor (Ten), Rose Tyler, and Martha Jones, and the lovely teenagers from the Halloween party.

"Sir, seven of our guests have arrived, leaving us with 17 more to turn up. And I believe Connor may not be attending – Becker got hold of him." Jenny laughed, ushering the familiar faces of the deceased or missing ARC crew into Lester's office. Tom Ryan, Nick Cutter, Claudia Brown, Stephen Hart, Caroline Steele, Oliver Leek and Helen Cutter were each dressed in their evening best, well, smart-casual anyway.

"Afternoon people, and Helen. When are those charming guests from Torchwood arriving?" Stephen was quick to cut to the point, he was eager to meet someone else outside the ARC, who knew about the anomalies.

"Tell them tonight – OW! – We've all got things to attend to, yeah." came Connor's pained reply as he was shoved, arm in an arm-lock, into the already crowded office. Becker let go reluctantly and stood beside the door, on red alert as if Connor would make a break for it.

"Suspect contained, sir."

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE, SOLDIER BOY!" Connor ran full speed for the door, just to be caught in an arm-lock again. Caroline jumped, flustered, and went to rescue him, but was out-run by Abby.

"You just will not give him a break will you? I'm setting Rayanna on you tonight!" Abby cried, saving Connor's skin and roasting Becker's, and with a peck on the cheek, she was gone.

"Bugger." Said Becker.


	2. Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer

**Now we introduce Torchwood into the mix, and what do you get? Solid humour! I hope XD!**

CAROL TWO

"Jack Harkness the big, gay man ball; had a very, very long coat! And if you ever saw it, Tosh'll give you an ice-cream float. Gwen wants an ice-cream float too, but she'll have to kiss Rhys first – Ianto looks shocked by my song – And it's about to get worse!

"Then on December 23, Ianto came to say – Jack you look so hot today – do you want to come and have a play? Gwen started laughing at this, and Jack's gun is aimed at me…"

"RUN, LITTLE OWEN HARPER, OR YOU'LL BECOME HISTORY!" Ianto retorted; finishing Owen's little carol for him, looking grim with the embarrassing lyrics. Jack sprinted to where Owen had stood before, quickly disabling the continuous repeat of the irritating Rudolph-The-Red-Nosed-Reindeer tune – Owen passing Gwen and Tosh, who were repeating Ianto's final line tauntingly. Somewhere amongst this pandemonium, Ianto had slipped out the door…

"Shit! Jack, we're supposed to be in London for Abby's Christmas party! With the people who deal with rifts too!" Tosh cried from the bay – Already she was dressed for the party in a dark plum coloured, 1920s, flapper dress, hair and makeup complete, yet somehow she had forgotten the most exciting social event of the year. It was half past 1, and they were due in half an hour.

"Jack and Ianto are getting changed, Tosh. Probably doing a bit more than that but who is sick enough to interrupt that?" Gwen laughed and placed her latest gun on to the wall.

"So, Mr Harper, will you go to the party as my date?" Tosh batted her fake eyelashes daintily, teasing Owen – He couldn't resist her.

"It would be a pleasure, Miss Sato – Why not? By the way, you look absolutely stunning." Owen held her around the waist and planted a gentle kiss on her lips, dipping her slowly. As he stood up straight again, he sighed, "I've wanted to do that for a long time." Tosh laughed shyly.

"I've fantasised about that for a long time." She breathed, whispering into his ear.

"Well, took you about time, Owen. Finally grew some bloody balls! Come on, the transmitter will only work for so long. Let's get going!" Jack's loud, American drawl ripped itself from the speakers, and although he didn't himself, the voice was laughing, joking around.

Rhys, Gwen, Owen, Tosh, Jack and (A rather satisfied) Ianto crowded around Jack's arm, the transmitter at the ready.

"Okay, everybody hold on, let go and you're toast. Yeah, everyone on? Let's go!" Jack warned. He pressed three of the stiff buttons on the old machine. There was a flash of green, and then they were standing in the middle of the ARC, stunned.


	3. Deck The Halls

**Want some Doctor/Rose? Here ya go - A tiddly-widdle bit angsty, and I mean so small I probably shouldn't have mentioned it...**

CAROL THREE

"Deck the TARDIS with bells of holly!"

"Tra-la-la-la-la CY-BER-MEN!"

" 'Tis the dimension to be jolly!"

"Tra-la-la-la-la SON-TAR-EN!"

"We put on our pretty coats now!"

"Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la DA-LEK!"

"Don't be mal-using that word now, Martha! Don't!" The Doctor stopped flitting about singing, and stood up like a dog on the trail of a scent. Martha dipped her head guiltily, apologising silently, and gestured to the lit up Control Panel.

"We're due at the Christmas party in 10 minutes, and we've still to pick up Rose!" she yelled from the other side of the TARDIS.

"You insult me, Martha Jones. You forget I am a Time Lord!" he smiled quirkily, and headed past his severed hand and grabbed his coat. In secret, he was excited out of his mind, so much he could only smile, as he got to see Miss Tyler once again, for a few, short hours.

He didn't need to get changed, unlike Rose and Martha; his coat had been given a festive holly trim. Martha and Rose, somehow great friends, had decided to co-ordinate their outfits and were going as angels – Not the most angelic of creatures known to the trio of travellers. The Doctor hit the switch to Rose's parallel universe, and the TARDIS began to fade out…

"You look perky!" A familiar female voice bounced off the walls of the spacey room: obviously they had to the dimension correct – It was Rose.

"GRAH! ROSE!" The Doctor ran to hug his former companion, more than that, his love. They embraced passionately, just a deep hug, but Martha averted her eyes quickly – Happy for him, yet certain sadness seeped through her. _He loves her_, she thought. _Always have,_ he replied in thought, grinning. _What? You're talking!_ She cried mentally, tears spilling out of her eyes. _Christmas telepath: Oh hell, don't cry, Martha. Please, _he explained.

Rose stood on her toes to kiss his lips, to which he kissed back enthusiastically, a 'finally' kiss, like Tosh and Owen, Abby and Connor, before them.

"Well, I think we should get a move on then, hm?" Martha said with a watery smile, wondering if someone would take a fancy at the Christmas party. The Doctor walked to the Panel, Rose trailing behind, looking sorry and sheepish.

"To London!" yelled The Doctor.

"TO LONDON!" Came the strong reply.


	4. 12 Days Of Christmas

**Okay, these girls are mine. Steal 'em and you have an angry Lester, a distraught Ten, and a revived Owen to dealt with. Don't make me go get them XD**

CAROL FOUR

"On the 12th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me;

12 scary weevils,

11 different planets,

10 bloody big guns,

9 kick-ass, ninja chicks,

8 children hyped on sugar,

7 rather cute guys,

6 adorable couples,

5 TORCHWOOD MEMBERS!

4 sonic screwdrivers,

3 evil villains,

2 diictodon,

AND A CONNOR WITH AN ANOMALY!"

By the final verse, everyone was singing along happily to the classic tune, including the new girl who had been friends with Thea for months, but they had not kept contact. Her name was Shauna, and Thea thought she could join the crew – This was Thea's Christmas prezzie – To see the many characters of the sci-fi galaxy.

"I can't believe you're back! YAY!" squealed Rayanna, hyper on sugar already; she was the only other person who had known Shauna prior to the party.

"Well, Thea contacted me. We were going to make a computer game you know!" Shauna said, smiling back at the mad bunch of girls, sensible enough not to have indulged in any sugar yet. It was nearly 3 in the afternoon, in the sticky, hot, humidity of the New Zealand sun and they really needed to get a move on if they were to make the party in time.

"Right, I believe we are going by first names this time. RAYANNA AND LOGAN PUT THOSE LOLLIES DOWN! Okay, line up for the door. Everyone must be back by midnight, that's 12 o'clock, for their rides home." Thea yelled as the seven girls assembled by the door, dresses bouncing merrily – Stupid dress rules, no thanks to Mr James Lester…

"The door will be open for only a few seconds so you gotta run, yeah? Wait outside until I lock up." She warned.

"Perhaps give the first to leave the key, genius." Claudia said sarcastically; Last time, the door had been locked, and the rest of the girls had been stuck in the snow. Thea pushed the door open, and the girls stampeded out of the door, into the middle of snowy London.

"At least we can see this time!" chimed Katy and Emily is sync with each other, "JINX!" they both said, still in time.

"JINX, JINX, JINX, JINX!"

"SHUTTUP!" laughed Kandis, placing her hairbrush in her purse, as the eight teenagers walked in the direction of the ARC.


	5. We Wish You a Merry Christmas

**This one is a tad mushier than the other ones and it's not my favourite chapter, not really Christmassy...but, it'll do. Enjoy...P.S - REVIEW AND OWEN AND IANTO WILL BE SHARED!**

CAROL FIVE

"Lester, give me a higher pay,

Becker, you owe me lots of mon-ay,

Connor stop running around and screaming yay!

Because it's Christmas time!

"Jenny give me a call before we go to the ball,

We will go as a couple into the ARC hall!"

Connor stopped 'running around and screaming yay' by the end of Danny's tune, stunned by his somewhat romantic gesture. Jenny crept out of her office, blushing a little, a slightly cross look on her face, but mostly she was completely bewildered by his admission (Even though it was to the 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas tune). After a few awkward moments of facts sinking in, curiosity overcame her.

"Danny…Do you actu-"

"TORCHWOOD IS HERE!" yelled Abby as she entered the Control Room followed by 6 new, and amazed faces to memorise. Slinking out from behind the ADD, Sarah smiled at the new guests as inviting as she could manage.

"Does anybody want any tea or coffee?" A dozen hands around the room shot up, "Tea and coffee it is!" she said.

"Can I watch and help you?" asked Ianto shyly, typical of the coffee boy wanting to look at _coffee_ – Sarah nodded questioningly, but lead the way to the living space.

Turning back to the hosts, Owen held Tosh close to him lovingly, as if someone was to pinch her – he couldn't believe he had finally gotten around to getting together with her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, making Tosh smile broadly, and she clung on as though her life depended on it.

Rhys and Gwen held hands, seeming at home in the strange place. But Rhys was dominant, he stood by her, protecting her from everyone else, especially from Jack – He still didn't trust him. Jack moved forwards to shake Cutter's hand, someone he'd only heard of; And Jack was delighted to know someone who also knew about the rifts.

"Ah, Professor Cutter, I hear you spearheaded the rift research?" Jack said, placing his coat on the hook.

"We call them anomalies, Mr Harkness." Repulsed by Jack's accent and the way he seemed so 'plastic', Cutter brought Claudia forward, holding her around the waist, as if she would repel the man.

"Call me Jack." Jack introduced Torchwood to the ARC team, as Cutter did likewise. Midway through the introductions, Sarah and Ianto returned with three pitchers of coffee and tea. Sarah looked at the people in front of her, noticing a pattern.

"Hey, you're all matched up!" she smiled, but Jack coughed, making himself noticeable.

"Oh, sorry; you and Ianto don't have partners tonight, do you?" She blushed at her mistake, and took a step back, to let Ianto through, and he slipped his arm around Jack's waist, as Jack did the same. This made Sarah blush even more – The Christmas surprises just kept coming.


	6. Away In a Manger

**I suppose I sent The Doctor on a guilt trip this time...Woops.**

CAROL SIX

"Away across the galaxy,

A Time Lord was born,

Then 900 years later,

He got really bored!

The Doctor loved Rose Tyler,

He liked Martha too,

But what he really needed,

Was a pair of new shoes!"

"I don't, thank you very much, Martha!" The trio were standing outside of the ARC; The Doctor looking at his scrappy, old shoes.

"Yes, you do!" she laughed, "These are ancient!" She mimicked smelly shoes, standing up quickly so no-one could look up her dress - Her bright façade was fading off, and both Rose and The Doctor could see so. _Please, don't be upset, _he sent in thought. _I'm perfectly fine,_ she thought replied. Peering back at the highly tinsel-ified TARDIS, she wondered if it would be stolen.

"The TARDIS will be safe! Honestly, this place is maximum security!" reassured The Doctor; Martha just smiled. She pulled open the doors and walked down the airy corridor confidently – This place looked similar to U.N.I.T…but the people who worked here dealt with prehistoric and futuristic creatures, not aliens.

A rather satisfied couple walked out of a room behind them, hair ruffled, clothes askew.

"Excuse me," the woman said, "Who are you?"

"Well, I'm The Doctor, this is Martha, and this is Rose," The Doctor rammed his hands into his festive coat's pockets, "We're here for Abby Maitland's Christmas party?"

"Oh, right. Well, I'm Jenny and this is my_ colleague_ Danny. Follow us, please." Walking down, Jenny felt a vibration in her pocket – her phone. Checking her inbox, it was a text from Danny; so, ignoring it, the group continued into the room.

"Torchwood has already arrived." Danny remarked.

"TORCHWOOD!" yelled Martha and The Doctor simultaneously, and they sped forwards, pushing through the swinging doors.

"Doc! Martha!" Jack split off from the group to hug his old friends, "It's been ages!" Just then, Jenny and Danny walked into the room, and looks of surprise and knowing spread around the group.

"Ahem? How can _you_ do it without get caught, while when _we_ do it, we're always caught." Connor frowned, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

"Con, you don't have a girlfr-" Danny was cut short by a brief squabble from Abby and Caroline. Abby stood on Caroline's head, and whilst doing so, she retorted;

"He does too have a girlfriend, Daniel Quinn. Jenny, keep your man in line!" Saved by the girl once again…


	7. Silent Night

**Ok, I know these next chappies are REALLY late but I hope they are a nice late Christmas prezzie! I hope you all had a fabu Christmas. And the usual: I don't own anything her except for the carols and the 8 girls. MERRY CRIMBO!**

"Connor's yuh-huh-my

And we are guilty

Of crushing on

More than one

Becker, Ianto and Owen are cute

Ten (The Doctor) needs some new shoes

Stephen is mouth-watering ho-ot

We dare you to say he is not!"

Eight girls of the teen age, walked through the double doors of the ARC, singing a remix of Silent Night – The haunting, chilling, yet ever so slightly sexy boy version. At the sound of his name, Connor spun around to the girls like a dog looking for a treat – And boy did his eyes find the treat.  
"Yeah- WOW!" The girls were not wearing regular dresses, but hypnotic, boy entrancing dresses. Each had a certain amount of lace, wire netting, straps, most were knee high or shorter and some had puffy skirts – When they entered the room, they posed like supermodels.

"YOU WORE THE DRESSES!" screamed Abby, Sarah and Jenny, running to the girls to gossip and to catch up on lost time.

Stephen cautiously approached Katy, "I'm mouthing-watering hot, am I?" Katy blushed, but nodding honestly.

"Would it be creepy if I bought you a drink here?" Katy almost fainted (As this was a Christmas wish and a half), but restrained from laughing, and instead pointed out a couple of flaws.

"3 things wrong here; 1) I'm not child, I'm 19. 2) Its an open bar! And 3 – I don't drink, but you could get me some punch?" Stephen winked and disappeared amongst the growing crowd. Owen and Becker approached Thea and Rayanna, Becker not realising he'd just met his doom – Death by love-addled child…

"Do you train in the mil…?"

'BECKER!" Yelled Rayanna in triumph and began to chase him around the Control Room; Shauna joining in, not recognising the threat.

"So, Thea," said Owen, returning to her, "Where do you work?" Thea kept a straight face, sarcastic even.

"Go back to your girlfriend. She finds you more irresistible." Owen burst out laughing, patting Thea on the head and trotted back over to Tosh. Claudia L (the teenager) sniggered and thought, _ah, she learns fast._

Everybody had evaporated into doing their own things, and Katy had just got a date with one of the world's most eligible fictional characters…


	8. Ding Dong Merrily On High

**This chapter is dedicated to Rayanna (PrimevalAndPapaRoachLover) because she wrote me a brilliant CRIMBO prezzie. Luv ya, dahhhling! XD -Bashes you with a poster-**

"Run, Hilary Becker, run, run, run!

The mad child is chasing!

Turn around and dart her with your gun,

You can hit on her later!

Peee-dophile in the A.R.C – ARC,

Gooo – Go back to Miss Sarah Page!"

In the speaker box, Cutter had sung his somewhat cheeky rendition of Ding Dong Merrily on High just to humiliate Becker – the lad needed to learn some humility. Creeping out of the box, as not to be run over by Rayanna (What she saw in the SAS man, he would never know), he came face-to-face with Claudia Brown.

"Would you care to dance, sir?" she asked, curtseying. He bowed, holding her hand, and pulled her into a gentle waltz, and whilst swaying, he whispered into her ear,

"Merry Christmas." And he pushed a small velvet box into the palm of her hand. Inside were diamond earrings, white gold setting.

"Nick…" Claudia whispered, close to tears.

"Mum told me to give it to the girl I loved – The first woman I ever loved was you." He replied, still waltzing. Claudia stood still, wiping her eyes.

"But, Helen –"

"I either never got around to it, or knew Helen wasn't the one."

"No. HELEN!" she screamed, pointing to a crazed woman propping a sub-machine gun on her shoulder.

"You're so pissed!" Nick laughed, as Helen teetered on the brink of falling over, yet she cocked the gun, mouthing the words Nick said before he died – _You know, Helen? You're not as smart as I thought you were._ Nick began to panic, or freaking out as Connor would say. No-one noticed Logan creeping up behind Helen with a large saucepan. BAM! Helen went sprawling to the floor, with a good concussion, and the gun went off, straight into the door of Lester's office.

Downstairs, _White Christmas_ had started up and all the couples were twirling along the glassy floor, awkwardly or not. Tosh and Owen, Gwen and Rhys, Ianto and Jack – Each couple seemed to know their way around a dance floor, and looked at ease. Abby and Connor, Jenny and Danny, Sarah and Becker, Claudia and Cutter, Caroline and Tom Ryan (Who had become a couple at some level), Katy and Stephen danced smoothly, yet not as smartly as the Torchwood crew. The Doctor and Rose didn't lose eye contact during their dance.

Lester didn't care for the festivities and sat in his office with a plastic cup of brandy. Leek and Helen were out cold in the Janitor's closet – What would they think when they woke up?

Martha and the girls stood to the sides of the couples, mocking the singer's voice, Martha somewhat bitterly.


	9. I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday

**If you don't understand the Ianto rapping remark, look it up on Youtube - Honestly, it'll make your Boxing Day!**

"Oh, I wish it could be Christmas

EVERYDAY!

When Owen starts singing and Rayanna begins to chase!

Oh, I wish it could be Christmas

NIGHT AND DAY!

Three cheers for Tosh, and Owen. HOORAY!"

This time, it was Ianto in the sound box in the ARC, and he wasn't rapping. Odd.

"Hey, Yan! Come boogie!" Jack called from the room below Ianto, bobbing his head in time to the music. Ianto blushed and ran down the ramp just as the music stopped playing.

'PRESENTS!" screamed Sarah at the top of her voice, her voice was laughing. The teenage girls screamed in reply and ran around the room to receive their gifts: The Christmas tree was full to burst with presents of many different sizes – Most were small.

"Has everybody got everybody a prezzie?" Rhys asked, his accent coming out in his curiosity.

"I think so, no sarcasm intended, love." Gwen said, equally suspicious.

"H…How?" Tosh had dug her hands into her pockets and looked almost like a detective, "I didn't bring anything!"

"Each gift appeared as each person arrived," drawled Lester, "An extra 30 gifts appearing each time a person entered the building, meaning everyone has 30 gifts." Rayanna, Sarah, and Owen passed out.

"So they can deal with weird creatures and odd people but not generosity? This I, actually, don't get!" Nick laughed, and held Claudia closer, like Owen did to Tosh earlier – She was his present.

Out of the 1430 gifts (That took an hour to unwrap) some of the best were; Actual pistols from Becker ("Ah, kids, I think I'll borrow these until next time…"), stethoscopes from Martha, purple ring compasses from Rayanna (Orange flavoured, of course.), and snow globed from The Doctor.

By then it was nearly 10 o clock, Christmas Eve was coming closer, and the fun had just begun…


	10. Winter Wonderland

**This is a Doctor/Martha romantical thing - I felt like writing it because at the moment Martha is my favourite companion.**

"Alarm bells ringing, are you listening?

On the ARC, snow is glistening.

Aliens can bite,

We're hungry tonight!

Daydreaming of my Gallifrey!"

Sang the Doctor, in the familiar tune of Winter Wonderland; he was contentedly dancing with Rose.

"Where's Martha?"

"I'm actually not sure, you go find her and I'll dance with some of the kids!" Rose laughed; The Doctor ran out into the dark, snowy night to look for Martha.

Martha smiled guiltily at The Doctor, she'd made the switch – She let him wear her shoes and she was wearing his. His shoes were indeed comfy, very nice, although they were a bit ratty.

"Oh, come one, love. Seriously?" The Doctor pranced about the TARDIS in her black heels, grinning like a freak.

"Yes!" She made note of the early mistletoe growing in the eaves of the TARDIS, as she adjusted his heels. The Doctor saw the mistletoe, and remembering how sad Martha actually was, bent down to kiss her softly, just to try it, maybe he could get over Rose – He and Rose couldn't be together forever. Martha was shocked by this odd kiss from him, but she responded like she had never before; she stuck her tongue in his mouth to get a sense of what was going on. His hands were on her waist, and she placed her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. Suddenly, he broke away, breathless.

"I think we should restrict this until later, once Rose is home." He breathed, Martha grinning madly, nodding only a little. He walked towards the door of the TARDIS, still in her heels, and he turned to speak with her.

"Merry Christmas. And you look just stunning! Allons-y!" And he just left, leaving Martha ecstatic by completely confused.

"What's up?" Rose asked Martha. Martha smiled and just walked away. Rose wanted to get to the bottom of this. But maybe another night because she was hyper on punch and everything swelled, and she might say something stupid. Before she curled up and went to sleep, she noticed that The Doctor was wearing heels, not odd.


	11. Jingle Bell Rock

**Again, this is a romantical chapter, for all those people who feel like being romantical. AAAAAND, there is some Stephen/OC (Katy, MERRY CRIMBO!) and then for my girls on here, you can have a slightly smaller prezzie! You'll know what it is...**

"Abby and Connor are too cute for words

Tosh and Owen and Ianto and Jack!

Sarah and Becker are adorable too

As well as Jenny and Danny Q

"Nick and Claudia, Rose and The Doctor

Katy and Stephen, Rhys and Gwen

These couples are wicked,

These peeps are the best!"

Seven of the eight teenagers who arrived, sang to the tune of Jingle Bell Rock, Katy didn't and she blushed at the sound of her name. They had formed a sort of make shift band from the expensive instruments Lester had got them. Rayanna had a new drum kit, Kandis a bass, Thea an electric guitar and amp, Emily got a new microphone and stand, Claudia L received a simple keyboard, Logan an acoustic guitar and Shauna a 12 piece high-tech percussion set. Katy had a new violin but stayed with her new boyfriend, Stephen.

How they all knew the same songs was a mystery…

"We should do a midnight kiss!" yelled Thea. Emily and Claudia groaned and laughed in unison. Claudia L shook her head, "Any excuse to be the Love Doctor?" Thea nodded.

"Well, I'm all for it!" Nick was eager to charm his way into Claudia's life, he love her so much.

"Who do you kiss then, girls?" Becker's cheeky comment echoed around the quiet room. Thea turned pink, as did the rest of the girls with Thea's blatant, yet silent, suggestion.

"A peck on the cheek then!" giggled Kandis, "YAY!" Three sprigs of a future form of mistletoe hung from the ceiling of the ARC – it was very close to midnight. The countdown began.

"…5…4…3…2…1!" Most of the couples kissed passionately (No-one could beat Connor's grip on Abby), except for Lester (In his office again), the girls, and poor Martha, who kissed The Doctor fleetingly, promising more later.

Stephen had dipped Katy gently and planted a tender kiss on her lips – She smiled, showing her teeth.

"Dinner?" he suggested.

"Call me." She replied, subtly.

Rayanna tried to beat Shauna to Becker, unsuccessfully, and he, gentlemanly, bent to give them a peck (Even though Rayanna tried to move it to her lips).

Logan gave The Doctor a quick kiss, embarrassed. He tousled her hair as he went to sit with Martha.

Claudia shook Stephen's hand and kissed his cheek almost businesslike and walked back looking love-struck and guilty. Next to them, Kandis and Emily collided into Connor, knocking him to the floor with bear hugs only.

Thea kissed Owen's cheek and he kissed her forehead fondly. Although the party was about to end, one more surprise was instore not for them, but for some else, equally important.


	12. Cooler Than Me FINALE!

**Although this is the BIG finale, it's the shortest chapter I've written for this story! It's to the tune of Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner - Don't say it's not a carol because I KNOW! XD MERRY CRIMBO AND A Primevalian/Whovian/Torchwoodoid New Year!**

"If I could write you a song

To say, damn, who was here

I would have already have sung it

By now with my peers

"There was Abby and Connor

And Nick, Jenny and Claudia

Along with Rose and Martha

Les-ter and The Doctor

"Then there were three more

One smart-arse called Danny Quinn

The others called Sarah Page and Hilary Becker

AND WE WISH YOU, DEAR FANFIC READER,

TO HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!"

The dance break was filled with a lot of shuffling steps, panting and laughing. Some like Abby, Rose and The Doctor really go into it, knowing how important FanFiction is to today's society. Some show-offs even flipped, or in Shauna's case, street danced.

"There were eight girls

All equally mad

Claudia, Logan, Emily and Kandis

There was Katy, Shauna, Thea and Rayanna

Who are totally bonkers about BOYS!

"Toshiko and Owen Harper

Jack, Ianto, Rhys, and Gwen Cooper

Caroline and Captain Tom Ryan

Stephen, Leek and, you can't forget, Helen!"

The flash mob dispersed through the doors, running home, wooping at the top of their lungs for the New Year. They were yelling and singing and running and jumping for joy along the streets of London, next year was going to be a good one.

Merry Christmas and a Happy Primevalian, Whovian, or Torchwoodoid New Year!


End file.
